


break up, break down, break in

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '09 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they broke up led to the first time they had angry hot we've-just-broken-up sex.</p><p>For the First Times challenge at Summer Pornathon 2009 (week 2). :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	break up, break down, break in

**The first time they broke up led to the first time they had angry hot we've-just-broken-up sex.**

("I can't _believe_ you said that in front of my mother. She'll never look at me the same way again, you goddamn, stuck-up—"

They'd had sex on the floor before, but they'd never broken a chair in the process of getting there. And when they'd gotten there those other times, Merlin hadn't been quite so adamant about being on top and Arthur hadn't ripped Merlin's shirt trying to get it off him.

"—all my fucking _buttons_ , Arthur—"

This time, Merlin fucked into Arthur from behind, grinding Arthur's cheek into the carpet and pressing down on his wrists, and Arthur twisted and groaned and tried to shove Merlin off but just wound up pushing him deeper, stretching himself wide and squeezing down violently.

"—and I can't anymore, I can't."

Merlin didn't touch him once; just bit into Arthur's still clothed shoulder, froze, and shakily pulled out. Left Arthur there on the floor with the broken chair and all his buttons. Arthur laid there for ages thinking of all the shit he'd had to put up with as Merlin's boyfriend. His atrocious cooking; his constant whining and complaining. The fact that, one time, the sex hadn't been spectacular. Granted it had been when Arthur was sick, and he couldn't remember anything of those few days very well except the rich taste of Hunith's chicken soup, and the extraordinary softness of Merlin's hands and his mouth. How they'd trailed over Arthur's temple, touched his cheek, meandered slowly down the line of his neck…

Arthur rolled back over and fiercely jerked off.)

 **Which led to the first time they'd slept apart since they got together, and also the first time they slept with other people.**

(Mum? Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a few days while I sort some things out. No, Arthur's not coming. He won't be—what?)

(Lancelot? Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink sometime. Yeah—no, not with Merlin. Just me. Yeah. I'll pay.)

(Uncle Gaius? It's me! I was wondering if I could borrow your spare room for a few days? No, I'll be fine with the single bed, why do you—what? No, Arthur is not coming. No, it's just me—I'm serious!)

(Lancelot? It's me. Oh no, you were great, but—No. Yeah. I'm sorry. I mean, it was fun, but— _what?!_ No I am not _still in love with him_ —)

(…Will? Hi, um, I know it would be imposing, but could I sleep on your couch for a day or two? I need—what? No! Why does everyone think I'm bringing Arthur with me? I'm not!)

 **And that, subsequently, led to the make-up sex.**

("You're just _such_ an idiot," Arthur whispered into Merlin's hip. "And I know, I am too, but I really don't think I can top you."

"You can top me just—fine," Merlin managed, digging his heel into Arthur's shoulder. "Actually, I'd really like you to— _ahh_ —"

Arthur pulled his mouth off again, licking down the side of the shaft and kissing wetly at the base. "Yeah?" he asked, breathing over the hot skin. "You'd really like me to what?"

"To fuck me," Merlin murmured, cracking his eyes open and dragging his thumb across Arthur's cheek, meaningful. "C'mon. Do it."

"I think I might, later," Arthur said, nipping at the soft skin of Merlin's stomach. "After I take you apart with just my mouth."

"Yeah?" Merlin whispered, fingers tracing Arthur's jaw.

Arthur met his eyes, tilted his head, and kissed the center of Merlin's warm palm.)

 **It took a while for the make-up sex to get out of their systems.**

(You slept with _Lancelot?_ I can't _believe_ you—no, get back over here, I'll show you who that arse of yours _really_ belongs to.)

 **But to be honest, all the first time they broke up really led to was the second time they broke up, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth.**

(Though the fifth time probably shouldn't have counted, having been sparked as it was by Arthur's presentation of the ring. Merlin had punched him, upended a glass of milk over his head, and left the apartment, only to return a mere hour later by shoving Arthur and the bottle of scotch to the floor with a fierce kiss. The next thing Arthur knew, the ring clutched in his palm was suddenly gone, there was a new one on his finger, and Merlin's eyes were very, very wet.)

 **And that led to a whole new series of firsts.**


End file.
